This pilot study is intended to document the contours of the migration experience elderly Jewish emigres from the Soviet Union now living in San Francisco. It will examine specific features of that experience, social and cultural dimensions of post-migration adaptation, and seek to delineate possible linkages between these factors, personal health histories, and current health behavior and service utilization patterns. Interviews will be conducted with 60 older Soviet Jewish emigres as well as with a variety of health and social service providers in the community. Participant observation in settings frequented by Soviet emigres will also be carried out. The pilot data gathered will be exploratory and hypothesis-generating. A final goal of the project will be the design of a more comprehensive study on Soviet emigres in several age groups, which will specifically examine the role of age in adaptation to migration.